


Brotherhood

by The_Instigator



Category: Star Trek Online, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Instigator/pseuds/The_Instigator
Summary: After the destruction of all Dilithium-powered vessels, the Brotherhood ascended to the position of enforcer of the galaxy. However, there is still a growing power imbalance. All of these powers have good aspects, and many of them are bad. With all their weapons, these powers will not succeed in gaining a foothold on Karoline Vaskin's territory for long.
Relationships: Elisa Flores/Original Female Character(s), James Tiberius Kirk/Original Female Character, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine, Michael Burnham/Original Character(s), T'nae (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Brotherhood

**Article I**

During times of war, no Brotherhood member may exploit any women or daughters. Any violations of Article 1 will result in immediate fraction and a trial by an appropriate authority.

**Article II**

The Brotherhood will not tolerate cowardice during a Prewarp planet's defense, since such actions will result in the Brotherhood Admiral's appearance, as well as their indefinite suspension from their rank and place within the Brotherhood.

**Article III**

Individuals of any race discriminate against others because of their differences. The Brotherhood will not tolerate any forms of discrimination.

**Article IV**

All forms of intelligent life practice the right to free speech. The right to speak ought never to be restricted, nor should it be terminated.

**Article V**

Prewarp planets require headquarters to provide medical assistance and direct their defenses. A sense of pride that the Brotherhood shares with its people is a result of trust and care.

**Article VI**

All attempts to use intelligent life for experimental purposes are forbidden. People who violate article VI will be arrested and punished immediately by the Brotherhood Council.

**Article VII**

The right to bear arms belongs to all living things. They may go to defense of their families, their homes, or freedom from invaders or oppressors.

**Article VIII**

Mistreated and trafficked humanoids have specific rights. It has been proposed that the right to immunity from unscheduled searches and seizures be deferred until a judicial hearing before the Brotherhood Admiral.

**Article IX**

Since safety on Prewarps and Postwarps involves festivals, the Brotherhood General should oversee festivals in order to protect even more lives. The latest changes in Article V will keep more lives protected.

**Article X**

In the event that a deployment takes place in an area that has not been chartered or is dangerous, the Brotherhood's General should be notified as soon as possible to ensure that the deployment does not lead to ambushes.

**Article XI**

Members of the Brotherhood are encouraged to marry outside their racial group. Children whose parents were in interracial marriages are treated no differently from the rest of the Brotherhood.

**Article XII**

The Crital Critiera states that expanding colonies need more shelter, water, and food to survive. Colonies that have reached the point of no return must cultivate the Crital Critiera.

**Article XIII**

In order for the Brotherhood Council to act, a major event has to take place. Whatever the circumstances, it is a fact that the Brotherhood Council should not join based on false pretenses or minor offences.

**Article XIV**

A prewarp planet can be oppressed or enslaved and the aim of this fight is to eradicate oppression. That does not mean the Brotherhood needs to incur indebtedness immediately in order to cover the needs of its members. In addition, if one of the Brotherhood vessels encounters a new type of Prewarp species, slaves from that species will be abolished.

**Article XV**

The Brotherhood Council will oversee negotiations between Prewarp and Postwarp worlds. All treaties must be respected. In case of a breach of the treaty, either due to war or miscommunication, the Brotherhood will intervene.

**Article XVI**

Several influential powers including the Federation, the Klingon Defense Force, Tal Shiar, and the Borg must be monitored near Prewarp planets to assure their survival.

**Article XVII**

As part of her duties, the Brotherhood Admiral is provided with information about the death of any Brotherhood General, whether or not it was caused by war or assassination. If such information is collected, any person responsible will be prosecuted under Article VII.

**Article XVIII**

Any violent act that results in a person's death constitutes mutiny and a crime against humanity. Anyone disobeying this law will be apprehended immediately and prosecuted before the Brotherhood Council, before being executed.

**Article XIX**

For various reasons, including loss of one's family and oppression, traveling through time is prohibited. Memory wipes incurred during alternating timelines will be attributed to irresponsible acts.

**Article XX**

In order for both sides to survive on a Prewarp world, it is crucial to gain the trust of the locals. All communication must take place in a calm, docile manner.

**Article XXI**

Criminal offenses involving illegal Latnium and Dilitium mining would be adjudged by a Rogue Judge, who does not have any affiliations with the arrested individual or the Brotherhood, in order to resolve any potential conflict of interest.

**Article XXII**

It would be a major action for the Brotherhood to remove the locals from any destroyed planet thereby ensuring that the remaining citizens were able to build their homes in a new location escorted by the ships.

**Article XXIII**

In order to protect the local Prewarps, any virus-related illnesses should be contained. In the case of failure, curation exercises will be needed immediately.

**Article XXIV**

Brotherhood Generals of leveled planets must be alerted about those kidnapped or being held hostage.

**Article XXV**

Every Brotherhood General has a unique skill set to protect the Brotherhood. The Brothers and Sisters must rely on each other to do so. The Brotherhood Admiral will oversee operations when necessary.

**Article XXVI**

With the destruction of all Dilitium-powered ships, a new era has begun. In response to the alarming growth of these powers, the Brotherhood has incorporated these new powers into its criteria. Damu, Mayonaka, Salam, Gobaith, and Seiiki are considerable force that cannot be underestimated. Members of the Brotherhood must be cautious at all times.


End file.
